Every Cloud has a Silver Lining
by Bittersweet Love
Summary: I told you, every cloud has a silver lining. She was mine.


A/N: Very short one-shot I think I did this…on…um the 28th of October – last Friday. The story might be unclear, but that was my point. It's pretty much about Draco and Hermione's relationship…and I put myself in my boyfriends shoes…maybe this is what he thinks. Well if I was him, this is what I would feel like…LOL. XP okay I'm getting off topic, anyways enjoy this! Please leave a quick review! Thanks.

Bittersweet Love

XOXO

* * *

Disclaimer: Too bad, so sad, I own none of these characters…but I do own the story plot!

Summary: I told you, every cloud has a silver lining. She was mine.

Rated: K+

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance

* * *

**Every Cloud has a Silver Lining**

POV of Draco

Every cloud has a silver lining. Everything happens because it was meant to happen. The world was made with clouds…and silver linings. Are there really more clouds than silver linings? If you think that, you're wrong. Every day is a silver lining. Every moment you get to walk, stand, talk, live is a silver lining. Every time you get to be with the person you love…is a silver lining. Every person has a silver lining in their life. But I lost my silver lining.

My silver lining on my single cloud, was a special person. I thought the silver was bright, very bright, shining even. Until, the silver lining…disappeared from my cloud. She was gone in just a second. Vanished. Left. Out from my world, my cloud. She was the only person that was meant for me. The only person that I could tell my secrets to. The only person I could trust. The only person who had my love. She was all I ever needed.

I didn't realize that she was the one. The silver lining. She was an ordinary girl from the outside, but I knew she was destined to be mine. People called her preppy and nerdy but I knew that she was everything that I ever wanted. I teased her about dumb foolish things in school, and she would ignore me. She was a smart one. I didn't know that she would ever talk to me, ever have a civilized conversation with me; more or less, even have feelings for me. I never knew. And she came by as a surprise.

I knew we were meant for each other. I had developed a feeling for her, a different feeling from anything else that I had ever felt. It was…love. It was strange, but I felt comforted. She didn't notice me until I stopped my teasing and I talked to her civilly, not yet about how I felt. But I found a strange easing feeling while talking to her. I gave her a shoulder to cry on when no one was there, and she lent me a hand and gave me advice. Even though we weren't even very close, we managed to find a deep connection within each other and pulled ourselves out of that black hole that we were falling through and get back on that cloud together.

We were becoming acquaintances, then friends. Her friends hated me. My friends hated her. It was even. And we were in different houses. There was rivalry. Who was better? My house hated me and she stood up for me when her "best" friends were nearby. We were friends...until we realized we shared the same feelings for each other. Then we got closer. If we ever wanted to spend time together, we had to be alone so no one could see us. It was hard to find privacy and time for the both of us…but we found that if we made it through those rough times we could make it through anything.

Reminiscing, she was perfect in everyway. She thought she was too fat and hated her figure and she wanted to be more likable and attractive. But I loved her the way she was. She was cute, sweet, beautiful – my everything. She was my silver lining. I loved her in a way no one else did. I treated her like a princess and we felt as if we were one piece when we were in each other's arms. We felt in peace when we were in each other's presence and we knew we were perfect/ It was difficult to be without one another, because it felt like…the other half was missing. I knew she loved me, and she knew I loved her. I thought we would be together, forever and maybe after the war, we would never have to leave. Never again. I didn't know, after she had left from my cloud, I didn't know if I had the strength to live without her.

She left as quickly as she came. She killed herself. I said it…because I've got to face the truth. I knew she was miserable, depressed, unhappy. Whenever she told me about that, it would feel like another stab in my heart, ripping and tearing it slowly apart. I didn't want her to be sad and every second I spent with her, was as happy as I could possibly make it to be. But I never knew she would end her life like this. She knew she was my everything, she knew that I had only her, she knew how important she was to me and despite that all, she hurt me. She told me that she should love her life, there was so many people out there that was more unfortunate than her. She thought there was something wrong with her because she wanted to die. I don't know why she ever said that. She didn't have a reason to die…if she died, I would die along with her.

I was the one who found her, bloody, lying, dead still in the bathtub. I cried for days, and for nights, all I had were dreams about her coming back to me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't eat. I could barely live. I was on the line that separated two completely different factors, life and death. I stopped. I felt like my heart stopped. She was the one I loved…and she was gone. Out of this cloud, out of my life. I didn't want to suffer, I didn't want her to suffer. And maybe it was even a good thing that she did die, because she wouldn't have to go through more the anguishing pain that she felt in her short lifetime.

I made a promise to her. The promise that if she ever died, I would live. That I would never die for her. I agreed, I doubted that she would kill herself…but now I regret it. I can't possibly live without her. She was my whole world, my life, my obsession. I didn't know if I could live. I couldn't. Everything in me died. My heart was shattered…but now, I'm satisfied, finally…because I am on my cloud again, this time, in the sky, once again with her and with each other, we have our silver linings.

I told you, every cloud has a silver lining. She was mine.

* * *

A/N: That's all guys! Ha…I wrote this at 12 am in like 20 minutes but I finally got around to editing it today…I didn't get any of my editors to read this over because it's what I feel, but I hope it's all good! R/R thanks!

Bittersweet Love

XOXO


End file.
